


Rapprochement

by Frozenleaf



Series: Lonashipping Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompts, crossposting from tumblr, gladion meets mohn fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: It makes sense that Gladion would overreact when he meets his father, Moon thinks. But really, did he HAVE to punch him?
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon, Gladion & Mohn
Series: Lonashipping Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Rapprochement

**Author's Note:**

> did this about a month back for tumblr prompts, this one's prompt was: "I can’t believe you did this, how could you?” and i wrecked my head silly running through the possible scenarios of what Gladion or Moon could possibly have done
> 
> Punching Mohn in the face was the best solution
> 
> (if you're reading this jane thanks for the prompt!)

There were times that Moon was sure Gladion was a jerk. Times when she called into question every single time he was _nice_ , sure that there was probably another explanation why there was such a lapse in his character. Because really, what else could you call the guy when his first reaction to seeing his long-lost amnesiac father was to _punch him in the face_?

Of course, then Mohn also punched _him_ in the face and Moon had to drag them both apart before trying to figure out what the hell was going on and why a simple bean top-up journey suddenly went so completely haywire.

For the most part, Mohn was confused, but once Moon sort-of explained what little she could garner based off Gladion's angry ramblings, he'd understood. Gladion, however, had stalked off somewhere near the boathouse to sulk.

"I can't believe you punched him," Moon said when she found him, arms crossed and her best scowl on her face. "How could you?"

Gladion scarcely looked up from the tree he was sitting under. Just enough to acknowledge her presence, before he grunted and looked away.

"Gonna lecture me now?"

Moon huffed. "You punched a guy-"

"My father. My father that disappeared when I was five, that my mother went _insane_ trying to rescue." Gladion's green eyes were sharp and cold when they settled on her. "My father that's been hanging around here, in this bunch of islands, having a _great_ time while my whole family _fell apart._ "

Moon stared at him, flabbergasted. "He didn't know!" she declared, waving her arms. "How could he possibly have? He's an amnesiac! From what he told me, he washed up here ten years ago and nobody ever came to check if the bean guy was your missing top-notch professor father, and really, why would they?"

"Because they should have!" Gladion shot up, fists bunched tight by his side. "Mother sent search parties combing all of Alola! Yet somehow, nobody found him here? The prime spot for bean collection?" Gladion laughed bitterly, running a trembling hand through his hair. "What a joke."

He emphasized the words with a single punch to the tree, breath heavy. His hand remained grasping thin air, and slowly, he slid down to his knees, resting his forehead against bark. A choking sound escaped his lips, and Moon realized that there was something wet trailing down his cheeks.

Moon swallowed. He didn't respond as she approached, and she wondered exactly what the exact protocol was for dealing with a crying Gladion.

Finally, she threw up her hands and sighed. "You're a jerk, you know."

Then before Gladion could respond, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaned her head against his own.

"He should have been there," Gladion managed through his sobs. "He was my _father._ If he was around, Mother- Null... _Lillie-_ none of them would have to suffer!"

She said nothing, held him tight. It wasn't fair to Mohn, but it wasn't fair to his family, either. And after everything Gladion had been through, had put himself through- being forced to choose to walk away from his own mother... Moon could understand. Still...

"Your father is alive," she whispered. "He doesn't remember, but he's alive. He's not dead. And I'm sure he would want to get to know his son. Know how great he's become. Mohn's a good person, Gladion. Just like, most of the time, you are."

He didn't respond immediately. But then suddenly his arms looped around her waist, and Moon had her back against the tree while Gladion cried into her shoulder. With a soft sigh, she ran a comforting hand through his hair, rubbing his shoulder blades until finally the crying softened to a few, choking gasps.

And when he finally collected himself and pulled away, he was unable to meet her eyes. Sitting on his haunches, Gladion looked... so lost and confused that it surprised Moon. How vulnerable he looked. How young, to have to face all that he had.

"Thank you," he said at last, voice husky.

"Will you apologize to Mohn?" she asked.

He stiffened, and Moon wondered if he was going to be a jerk again and say _no_. But then with a heaving sigh, he met her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah." He stood shakily, but his chin was lifted and there was that solid determination that was _Gladion_ in his eyes once more. "It wasn't fair, what happened to my family. But maybe... this is a second chance."

Moon smiled. And when Gladion offered her his hand, she took it willingly, let him pull her back to her feet.

"You're always so..." Gladion shook his head. "Why do I always end up with you talking sense into me?"

"You'd have talked sense to yourself eventually." She chuckled. "I'm just here to move things along a bit faster. After all," she murmured, "every moment with the people you love should be treasured, yeah?"

Gladion's soft smile, warm and inviting, was answer enough.

And then there was a shuffle of sand, a rustle in the bush. Moon tensed, but then when Mohn's head poked out from behind a tree, she felt her heart ease. More importantly, she saw the way Gladion's shoulders relaxed, the way his breath calmed at the sight of his father.

Then Mohn asked, "So... are you two dating?"

And Moon had to stifle the urge to punch Mohn, herself.


End file.
